Evaluate the following expression when $a = 1$ and $b = 10$. $5$ $a$ $^2 + 4$ $b$ $ - 5$
Solution: Substitute $1$ for ${a}$ and $10$ for ${b}$ $ = 5{(1)}^2 + 4{(10)} - 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(1) + 4{(10)} - 5 $ $ = 5 + 40 - 5 $ $ = 40$